


Floormaster at 14

by DoNu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Yaoi, semi-canon, yandere Gon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoNu/pseuds/DoNu
Summary: To the world the real problems started that day when Gon and Killua encountered 'him' a boy with the inability to feel pain.





	1. Chapter 1

"Bleh~"  
A young teenager was leaning on the handles of the malls elevator wall for support.  
his head was spinning after seeing the ground, far far below his wobbly feet "Bleh~" 

His mentor was looking at him already used to his charge aversion for heights, that was why he had picked this elevator in particular.  
it was punishment for ruining shit. Shit important for The fushia haired mentor.  
"Y-You..." The male inhaled for a brief second... "you monste- bleh~" The male couldn't finish his sentence.

"Yes, that is what happens when you overstep our agreements Akame-chan~"  
The teen's mentor purred. The elevator binged and out flew the teen followed by his mentor.

"It's Akane! A-Ka-Ne!"  
The teen named Akane insisted.

"Whatever"  
The adult said. "As punishment i want you to ride that five more times." 

Akane stopped, eyes wide in horror "NoooooooooOOOooooooo!!!!"  
He piped down after his mentor gave him a strict look "Demon!!!!!!!" Akane faked his tears as the adult forced the teen back into the small windowed space. 

"You better go five times or else."  
Akane nodded at the threat already weak in his knees.

"Fine...."  
_Will that demon know if I hold my eyes closed? _The charcoal headed boy thought.  
without having pressed any button yet the elevator begun descending "Ohh dear jesus lord STAHHHHHHHHPPP!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

After that ordeal and almost dying...>>>>

  
the boy called Akane let himself be dragged obediently away from his home and into the devilish contraption called a blimp.

The boy refused to look up from the floor while imitating the shivering leafs on a cold autumn day.  
All dried out and ready to fall to their demise. The fuschia haired man ignored his ward for the duration of the drip.  
  


"Where are you taking me..... (T-T)"

"... The hunter exam" (-_-)  
Hisoka drank his fancy drink while reading his fancy magazine.

"Hunter Exam?..... what's that?" (o_O)  
  


"It's a useful exam that will cost me less money on interior damage if you passed it" The man's sharp eyes made Akane freez.  
"It will make things for me so much easier" The high and mighty opens another page.

"What if I fail it on purpose-........" The man fixed Akane with a deadly aura.  
"I won't! I'll pass it! how h-hard can it be!? HA, HA,HA..hah..." (^w^ **¨¨¨**) ..... _"phew..."_ (TwT)

That was how Akane found himself in the exam.

* * *

"44...... ?"

Akane looked up at Hisoka who had gotten 45 as his number (A/N: sorry everyone! T-T everything comes with sacrifice)  
"What do I do with this?" Akane blankly asks as Hisoka turns around and simply leaves.

"Have fun Akame-chan and remember what I told you on the blimp~" Hisoka just straight up leaves with those words.

"Hey! it's Akane! A-KA-NEEEEEEEE!!!!! you shitty clown!" (>o<)

"......"  
Akane harrumphed and then looked around for anything to do... there wasn't anything to do!  
He spent the first few hours loitering around waiting for something to happen... Nothing happened even an hour after all that loitering.

Akane flopped onto the ground "This is so BOOOOOORRRIIIIINNNGGG~.......!"

The crowd around him just glared and left.  
There tho stood a fat man looking down at him "Ah... hi there I am-" Akane still on his belly, simply turned around dissing the fat dubious man.  
"I AM BOOOOOOOORRRREEED!"

The elevator opened and out stepped a kid with a skateboard.  
For Akane... it love at first sight.... 

The boy wrote up his name and got his tag.  
Akane's cold red eyes sparkled at what he was seeing.

The boy looked around and noticed Akane on the ground with Tonpa aiming a kick at him.  
"What are you doing?" The boy waked over and Akane wasn't letting his object of interest go at all.

The fat man froze "Ah! n-nothing bye!" and hustled.  
Akane didn't even realize he was in danger of being kicked to start with.  
"huh?" Akane turned to look at the fatty waddle off.

Then the boy reached out a hand for Akane and Akane took it obediently.  
"WHat was that all about?" the boy asked.  
  


"No idea..."  
Akane clueless as ever "What's your name?"

"Killua"

"Killua? heh... this one is Akane!"

"Akane"

"yep"


End file.
